Recently, wireless communication systems are widely developed to provide various kinds of communication services including audio communications, data communications and the like. Generally, a wireless communication system is a kind of a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). For instance, multiple access systems include CDMA (code division multiple access) system, FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, TDMA (time division multiple access) system, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, MC-FDMA (multi carrier frequency division multiple access) and the like. In a wireless communication system, a user equipment (UE) may receive information from a base station in downlink (DL), and the user equipment may transmit information to the base station in uplink (UL). The information transmitted or received by the UE may include data and various control information. In addition, there are various physical channels according to the type or use of the information transmitted or received by the UE.